


Control

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: Kenma is a business owner, stock trader, youtuber and a pro-gamer. It can be a pretty stressful set up sometimes...but it also keeps him very busy all the time. This can make it hard for him to go out and actually meet people sometimes.That’s why the setup that you two have is perfect. He has a stressful job and needs a way to release it sometimes...You also have a stressful job...And sometimes you need someone to take the control out of your hands so you can just...feel...
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Follow for more active updates :)

“...There you go kitten..” Kenma whispers as he slides his cock further into your throat. You look up at him as the tears fall from your eyes and you gag harder. 

“You’re doing such a good job taking my cock down that pretty little throat of yours” 

He reaches down to wrap a hand around your throat while the other twists into your hair, holding your head in place as he starts to thrust his hips. You shut your eyes as a long groan falls from his lips, the hold on your throat tightening as his thrusts start to pick up in pace. The sloshing sounds mixed with gags coming from your own body adds to the flame in your stomach. 

You plant one hand on the ground between Kenma’s legs as you slip the other into your panties, toying with your slit. You slowly move your finger down towards the warm wetness, choking out a soft moan as you finally dip your finger into your sopping hole. 

The vibrations from your moan cause Kenma to still his hips, his cock lodged in your throat as moan after moan tumbles out of his mouth. 

“Oh fuck..that’s it kitten..Fuck..” 

You open your eyes and look up to see him looking down at you, his face red and beads of sweat dripping down. As you start gagging harder, tears streaming down your face, he pulls his cock out and slaps it on your cheek a few times, spreading around the precum and spit. You gasp for air, looking up at him while your finger slowly slides in and out of your pussy. 

“Mmm you look so good right now...My messy little girl…” 

He releases your hair and throat, standing up to pull down his pants and step out of them before sitting back down in his chair and pulling you back between his legs. 

You open your mouth, tongue hanging out of your mouth as Kenma’s cock slowly slides back into your mouth. You close your eyes once again, your gag reflex finally kicking in as he gets close to bottoming out inside you. 

“God how do you take it so well…” He whispers, his hips bucking up and shoving the last bit of himself inside your throat. 

As he starts pumping himself in and out of you again, you move your fingers up to your aching clit. Starting a slow circular motion, you try to match his pace, opening your eyes to look up at his fucked out face. His cheeks a deep crimson, hair falling around his face, his normally uninterested eyes hyper focused in on where his cock is disappearing into your mouth. It was your favorite way to see Kenma. 

People may think that he has the upper hand while he grips your hair, fucking your face faster and faster. But in reality, you have the power here. You are the one making him feel this way. You are the person who brings *the* Kenma Kozume to his knees with your mouth. And that is enough to set you over the edge. 

You rub yourself faster, moaning around Kenma’s cock has his moans also get louder and more frequent. He throws his head back, planting his feet on the ground before shoving your head down onto his cock with both hands buried in your hair and lifting his hips up off his chair. The sight and sounds alone were enough to bring you to set you over, but feeling the first shot of cum shooting down your throat was it. Your toes curled as you rubbed your clit, using your other hand to shove 2 fingers into yourself, your orgasm hitting harder than you thought it would. 

The lack of air, mixed with how hard you were cumming had your head feeling heavy and dizzy all at once. As you started to come down from your high, blackness was slowly creeping its way in on your vision before Kenma finally pulled himself from your throat. 

You immediately start gasping for air, your hands falling to the ground as you double over and start coughing. Cum, spit and tears falling onto the floor before Kenma grabs a bottle of water off his desk and drops to the floor in front of you, scooting his chair back quickly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” He says over and over again, rubbing your back and pushing the water towards your hands. You look up at him, his sweaty face looking somewhat pale as he watches you. After being able to breath again, you give him a weak smile and sit up, looking face to face with him. 

“It’s okay...It’s what I’m here for, right?”


End file.
